The administration of network devices in a network environment, such as network printers, scanners and facsimile machines, is typically a tedious and time consuming task for network users. For example, in commercial businesses, many network management tools require frequent issuance of broadcast messages to network devices on a network to detect new network devices and/or monitor for changes in existing devices. This can significantly generate network traffic and cause network congestion.